1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic collet control system and more particularly pertains to opening and closing of collet of an automatic screw machine in a safe and convenient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of collet opening and closing mechanisms of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, collet opening and closing mechanisms of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of operating automatic screw machines through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,558 to Brinkman discloses a chuck-closing mechanism for automatic screw machine. U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,291 to Reed et al. discloses a hydraulically operated check closing mechanism. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,799,696 to Reed et al. discloses a chuck closing mechanism for automatic screw machine.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a pneumatic collet control system that allows opening and closing of collet of an automatic screw machine in a safe and convenient manner.
In this respect, the pneumatic collet control system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of opening and closing of collet of an automatic screw machine in a safe and convenient manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved pneumatic collet control system which can be used for opening and closing of collet of an automatic screw machine in a safe and convenient manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of collet opening and closing mechanisms of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved pneumatic collet control system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved pneumatic collet control system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a mounting bracket. The mounting bracket is fabricated of a rigid material and has a generally L-shaped configuration. A mounting leg has two bolt holes a 90 degree second leg terminating in a transverse mounting pin. A pneumatic cylinder subassembly is next provided. The pneumatic cylinder subassembly is coupled to the recipient sides. The subassembly is fabricated of a rigid material and has a mounting bracket portion and a central cylinder portion. The pneumatic cylinder subassembly also has an end cap and an internal shuttle subassembly. The mounting bracket portion has two protruding legs forming a clevis with holes for rotatably receiving the pin. The central cylinder portion has an internal surface forming a round internal cylindrically-shaped hole through its length. A retaining clip groove is provided on the end cap end of the cylinder. The central cylinder portion also has an external surface. The central cylinder portion has a wall between the external and internal surfaces. The external surface has a plurality of reinforcing bosses running lengthwise the length of the cylinder portion. The external cylinder has a plurality of passageway holes on opposite ends of the cylinder communicating with the internal surface and a plurality of threaded bolt recesses into the wall of the cylinder. The end cap has a round flat cylindrical shape with a central hole. The cap is sized to fit securely within the internal diameter of the cylinder. The internal shuttle subassembly has a ram and a piston. The ram has an internal end and an external end. The internal end couples with the piston. The external end has a threaded recess. Next provided is a fastener. The fastener functions to hold the end cap within the internal diameter of the cylinder. Next provided is a collet arm coupler. The collet arm coupler has a flat outer portion and a round threaded inner portion. The outer portion has a central oval slot and a round shaft sized to be received within the central slot. The threaded inner portion is threadedly received into the threaded recess of the external end of the ram. A valve body subassembly is next provided. The valve body subassembly is fabricated of rigid material. The valve body subassembly has a valve housing. The valve housing has a generally rectilinear configuration. The valve body subassembly has a pair of valves and a pair of passageways for the valves for allowing and controlling the flow of actuating fluid into the cylinder. Coil spring urge the valves upwardly when pressure is relieved. The passageways align with and couple to the passageway holes of the cylinder. A central actuating fluid passageway connects with the two valves and a rotatable flow direction arm with a pivotable operator controlled handle for controlling the flow of actuating fluid into the cylinder. Rocker arms sequentially move the valves in response to shifting of the handle and rotation of the flow directing arm. The valve housing has a plurality of holes with bolts for threadedly mounting the valve subassembly onto the external wall of the cylinder. Finally, a coupler is next provided. The coupler securely couples the central actuating passageway to a source of actuating fluid.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved pneumatic collet control system which has all of the advantages of the prior art collet opening and closing mechanisms of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved pneumatic collet control system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved pneumatic collet control system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved pneumatic collet control system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such pneumatic collet control system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a pneumatic collet control system for opening and closing of collet of an automatic screw machine in a safe and convenient manner.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved pneumatic collet control system having a pneumatic cylinder subassembly with an internal shuttle subassembly with a central cylinder portion having an internal surface and a plurality of passageway holes on opposite ends of the cylinder communicating with the internal surface. The internal shuttle subassembly having a ram and a piston. A collet arm coupler is threadedly received into the external end of the ram. A valve body subassembly has a pair of valves and a pair of passageways for the valves for allowing and controlling the flow of actuating fluid into the cylinder with the passageways aligning with and coupling to the passageway holes of the in cylinder. A central actuating fluid passageway connects with the two valves. A rotatable flow direction arm with a pivotable operator controlled handle controls the flow of actuating fluid into the cylinder.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.